familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hans Detterman Cronman (1590-aft1645)
Swedish Livonia |Baptism = |Death = circa 1645 near Riga, Latvia |Burial = |Father = |Mother = |Spouse = Ursula Kordes (1600-1675) |Marriage = |Children = Vilhelm Cronman (c1617-1656) Johan Detterman Cronman (1618-?) Anna Catharina Cronman (1630-1685) Christina Cronman (c1625-1687) Elisabeth Cronman (1630-1687) Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) ^ |Siblings = |Notes = ^ Winblad line }} Hans Detterman Cronman (1590-c1645) (b. 1590; Swedish Livonia - d. after September 2, 1645; near Riga, Latvia) was the war commissar for the Swedish Empire and Lord of Alatskivi in Swedish Livonia. Hans was knighted as Lord Cronman by Christina, Queen of Sweden on March 9, 1638. Genealogisches Handbuch der baltischen Ritterschaften, Teil 2 Estland, Bd. 3, Görlitz, 1930, s.19 Name variations *Hans Detterman Cronman *Hans Detterman, Lord Cronman *Lord Hans Detterman Cronman Anrep The Cronmans are John Gabriel Anrep (1821-1907)'s noble family number 748. Parents *possibly Henrik Ruuth One genealogy lists the parents of Hans Detterman as and Karin Hansdotter (the latter a descendant of royalty). However, it appears that Hans' daughter Anna married Franz von Knorring, whose mother was Anna Henriksdatter Ruuth, daughter of Henrik Ruuth and Karin Hansdotter. Researcher Kevin Borland believes that the Ruuth connection to Franz von Knorring is accurate, whereas the Ruuth connection to Hans Detterman is in error. For a list of the ancestors of Anna Henriksdatter Ruuth (allegely but unlikely the sister of Hans Detterman), click here. *possibly Karin Hansdotter Marriage *Ursula Kordes (1600-1675). Children *Vilhelm Cronman (1617-1656). *Johan Cronman (1618-?). *Franz Cronman (c1620-aft1655) who married Ursula von Knorring (c1620-aft1688) and died after 8 May 1655. Ursula died after 1688, and she was the daughter of Colonel Georg Johan von Knorring and Helena Wolf von Lydinghausen. *Ursula Cronman (c1630-1688). *Anna Catharina Cronman (1620-?) who married Frans von Knorring (1626-1694). *Fritz Cronman (1621-1680) who married Christina Ottiliana Börner (c1625-?). *Elisabet Cronman (c1630-?) who married Johan Gustaf Schulman. *Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) who married Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693). *Christine Cronman (c1630-1679) who married Joakim Georg Fredrik von Rohr (c1620-1687) and she was buried on February 11, 1679 at Narva. Joakim died at the Narva fortress in 1687. See also *Cronmans of the the Swedish Empire for his descendants External links *Cronman genealogy *Kerttu Neffling lists Hans' parents as Henrik Ruuth and Karin Hansdotter: "Borgare i Riga, krigskomissarie. adlad Cronman, till Elkendorf i Rigiska kretsen, som han erhöll genom drottning Christinas brev 1638-03-09, Fossenberg i Pemigels socken, som han fick 1641, och Kaipen i Sissegals socken, som han bekom s. å. 10/11 samt Allatzkiwwi och Kockora i Kodafers socken, som han köpte av Adler Salvius 1642-08-09, alla i Livland. Borgare i Riga. Adlad 1640-09-23, (sönerna 1668 introd. under nr 748). Krigskommissarie. Erhöll konfirmation på besittningsrätten av Kaipen, Elkendorf och Fossenberg 1645-09-02. 'Han hade gjort riket högst ansenliga tjänster och blev därför adlad'. (Elg.)." *Handlingar rörande Sveriges historia Research *Pertti Saloranta writes on June 20, 2012: We went over Tarto to Alatskiwi where I met the director of the Alatskivi renovation project, Ms. Külli Must (tel +372 5286598 info@alatskiviloss.ee) She is the person to know most of the castle and possession of families in the area. Ther is a newly published book "Kodavere Kolm Kultuuri", Three cultures in Kodavere Parish showing one picture on Kokora mansion. As it reads in literature: Hans Dettermann, adlad Cronman, till Elkendorf i Rigiska kretsen, som han erhöll genom drottning Christinas brev 1638 9/3, Fossenberg i Pernigels sn, som han fick 1641, och Kaipen i Sisselgals sn, som han bekom s. å. 10/11 samt Allatzkiwwi och Kockora i Kodafers sn, som han köpte av Adler Salvius 1642 9/8, alla i Livland. On another photo in the book one can see the current Alatskivi plus individuals who may be far relatives. Images File:Cronman bsb00000445 00130.jpg|Cronman arms in color Anrep File:Conman-Joachim biography.png|Cronman genealogy by John Gabriel Anrep (1821-1907). They are listed as family 748. This is page 492. File:Cronman-genealogy Anrep 3.jpg|Cronman genealogy by John Gabriel Anrep (1821-1907). This is an alternate scan of page 492. File:Cronman by Anrep page 492.png|Cronman genealogy by John Gabriel Anrep (1821-1907). This is an alternate scan of page 492 by Google Books. File:Conman-Joachim genealogy Anrep.png|Cronman genealogy by John Gabriel Anrep (1821-1907). This is page 492 cropped and rotated. File:Cronman by Anrep page 493.png|Cronman genealogy by John Gabriel Anrep (1821-1907). This is page 493 File:Cronman by Anrep version2.png|Cronman genealogy by John Gabriel Anrep (1821-1907). This is page 492 and page 493 combined into one image. Elgenstierna File:Cronman Elgestenia.jpg|Cronman genealogy by Gustaf Magnus Elgenstierna (1871-1948). This is page 100. The Elgenstierna genealogies contain the coat-of-arms for each family. This is an alternate scan containing all three pages. File:Cronman3001.jpg|Cronman genealogy by Gustaf Magnus Elgenstierna (1871-1948). This is page 100. File:Cronman3002.jpg|Cronman genealogy by Gustaf Magnus Elgenstierna (1871-1948). This is page 101. File:Cronman3003.jpg|Cronman genealogy by Gustaf Magnus Elgenstierna (1871-1948). This is page 102. File:Cronman genealogy Elgenstierna combined.png|Cronman genealogy by Gustaf Magnus Elgenstierna (1871-1948). This is page 100 and 101 and 102 combined. References Category:Non-SMW people articles